<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pressure| Dean Portman by sgtxliptonsx86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616239">Pressure| Dean Portman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtxliptonsx86/pseuds/sgtxliptonsx86'>sgtxliptonsx86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mighty Ducks (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtxliptonsx86/pseuds/sgtxliptonsx86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*rewrite of Under Pressure* Ava Bombay had always wanted her father to pay attention to her and have a relationship with her and after he gets arrested for a DUI and is sentenced to community service things start changing.<br/>eventual Dean/OFC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Portman (Mighty Ducks)/Original Character(s), Gordon Bombay/Casey Conway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Under Pressure</p>
<p>Rewrite</p>
<p>Dean Portman/Ava Bombay</p>
<p>Summary:</p>
<p>*rewrite of Under Pressure* Ava Bombay had always wanted her father to pay attention to her and have a relationship with her and after he gets arrested for a DUI and is sentenced to community service things start changing.</p>
<p>eventual Dean/OFC</p>
<p>Introduction </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Grandpa?" Ava Bombay asked as she came down the stairs at Jack Reilly's house.</p>
<p>"Yes?" He asked as he pulled on the black Hawk's coat he wore everywhere.</p>
<p>"Did my dad call at all last night?"</p>
<p>Jack pursed his lips as he yanked the zipper up, "no he didn't Ava."</p>
<p>Yesterday was Ava's 12th birthday and all she wanted was for her father to call her and tell her happy birthday. It didn't matter that her grandparents had thrown her a party and invited the Hawks and most of her friends to the local ice rink. All she wanted was her father to remember her and call. That and she wanted to true friends.</p>
<p>Ava scoffed sadly and moved down the rest of the stairs to where her own winter coat was hanging at. "I shouldn't have expected him to call. He never does."</p>
<p>Jack was silent. He never really liked talking about the kid that he thought would be his star player or be his son in law. He hadn't since the day he dropped a 2 year old Ava off at the Reilly's house and never looked back.</p>
<p>But that's all she ever wanted.</p>
<p>"Adam wants me to go play a pick up game with him and some of the boys after school. Is that okay?" She asked changing the subject.</p>
<p>Jack nodded his head in agreement, he was secretly hoping that Ava and Adam would end up together. That he would get his perfect family with his granddaughter and his newest big star. But he knew deep down, not to get his hopes up because they always ended up shattered.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>"God would you look at them?" Roger McGill asked as he, Mark Larson, Adam Banks and Ava walked down the sidewalk past frozen pond that kids their age trying to play hockey, "they are awful."</p>
<p>Following his gaze Ava shrugged her shoulders, "So were you before Grandpa whipped you into shape. They just need guidance."</p>
<p>"And tell me Bombay, what do you know about it?"</p>
<p>They all knew that Ava wasn't allowed to play on the Hawks due Jack's rule of no girls on his team.</p>
<p>"I know damn more than you do. I may not play hockey. But I know hockey." She returned as she moved from Adam's side and moved further out ahead of them.</p>
<p>She wasn't stupid, she knew the only reason why they put up with her was because she was their coach's granddaughter and they all wanted to keep making the team.</p>
<p>"Hey Ava, wait up." Adam called shooting glares at his two friends.</p>
<p>"What do you want Banks? Come to rub it in?"</p>
<p>He shook his head, "No. Just didn't want you walking by yourself."</p>
<p>Coach would never forgive them if anything happened to Ava. And personally he liked her alot better than the boys at that point in time.</p>
<p>Ava nodded her head and pressed her lips together as they came to a stop at the corner to cross the street.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>"Hawks." Peter said pointing seeing the group retreating away from the pond, the two boys calling for the other two to wait up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So? They didn't bug us and its not like we have anything for them to want to try and copy." Jesse Hall said as he span around to look at him.</p>
<p>"They had a girl with them."</p>
<p>"Your point? We have a girl too.' Guy Germanie commented, Connie had seen her first and pointed her out to him and it made them both wonder if the age old rule for the Hawks was coming to an end.</p>
<p>"I don't think we have anything to worry about. She hasn't played before and we don't play them until later on anyways." Charlie Conway said before skating towards the edge of the pound to get his water bottle. "So drop it and let's try and practice."</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Ava bade her friends goodbye before she climbed the de-iced stairs to her grandparents house before she sighed, the pushed back thoughts of being lonely and her dad not wanting her came back in full force. She had felt silly the night before wishing for good friends and her dad to be around a little bit and even more silly for hoping for friends like the kids she saw skating on the pound.</p>
<p>She just had to go with what she had and that was it. No more. No less.</p>
<p>*** I decided for this rewrite I was going to do stuff differently and have Ava be raised for the most part with Coach Reilly and be friends with Adam. Her friendship with Adam will play a bigger part in the story when she starts dating Dean.****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gordon was standing on the front doorstep of the Reilly house a big pink gift bag in his hand. His secretary Gail had reminded that morning that Ava's birthday was the day before and that he should go and try to make it up to her.</p>
<p>"Gordon?" Ava asked opening the front door, her blue eyes wide with surprise, "What are you doing here?" He held up the bag in answer and she shook her head, "You are a day late."</p>
<p>"I know I am sorry, I just got caught up with the case I have been working."</p>
<p>"Sounds about right." She said before stepping aside and letting him come into the warm house. </p>
<p>"Are your grandparents home?"</p>
<p>"No Grandpa is at the rink and Grandma is seeing mom at the rehab center." "Why don't you go with her?'</p>
<p>"Why should I? She left me just as quick as you did."</p>
<p>"Ava." Gordon started as his daughter shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. "Gordon." She returned with an exasperated sigh, "I don't want a relationship with her and you are making it completely clear that you don't want anything to do with me."</p>
<p>Gordon was floored he couldn't believe that his daughter was coming to these decisions all on her own. She was never like this before. She was sweet and innocent before this. It was his fault that she was like this. And there was no way he could make this up to her.</p>
<p>"Do you still try to play hockey?" He asked trying to change the subject. Hockey and skating always a safe subject for them to talk about. "Not hockey, just skating. Grandpa won't let me play hockey. Says that girls should stay home and play dolls." She rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall, "Grandma got me figure skating lessons for my birthday. So there's that.'</p>
<p>Gordon nodded his head, that sounded about right about Jack, he always just want all boys on his team.</p>
<p>Even if he was just saying that to hurt his daughter and granddaughter.</p>
<p>"It's something. And usually Adam goes skating with me on the pound." She said "And Adam?" "And Adam is?" "My friend. I am 12. I am not interested in boys. As far as I am concerned, they still have cooties. And besides Adam if anything is like my brother."</p>
<p>That was true, she always thought of Adam as of her brother, someone that she could rely on. They had been close since Ava moved in with the Reillys and she started going to the hockey practices with Jack.</p>
<p>"Though I think grandpa wants us to be more. He wants to have great grandbabies that play hockey like Adam or you."</p>
<p>Gordon blanched, that was the last thing that he ever wanted to think about, his daughter having a boyfriend, getting married and having babies. She was still a little girl.</p>
<p>Ava laughed and pushed herself away from the wall. "This has been fun Gordon, really but I have homework to do."</p>
<p>"Okay." He handed the big pink bag to her. "I am sorry about missing your birthday."</p>
<p>The blonde took the bag and nodded her head, it wasn't the first time he had missed her birthday and probably wouldn't be the last. He had a bad habit of forgetting about her and breaking promises to her. He was never going to change. And Ava was starting to lose hope that he would ever change.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two <br/>"Was practice that bad?" Ava's voice asked causing Adam to sigh and flopped back on his bed, "Not really. We just weren't performing like we are supposed to."</p><p>"You would think it was the end of the whole damn world the way he's carrying on. It has gotten worse since he found out that Gordon came over while they were gone."</p><p>"He did? Are you okay?" He pushed back his hair surprised.</p><p>"Yeah. He apologized for missing my birthday. Gave me a present."</p><p>"You don't sound too good."</p><p>"Really. I am fine."  She sighed, "I just wish he would make up his mind. Either or not he wants to be involved in my life. It gets tiring him coming and going like this."</p><p>"I know Av, but at least you have coach and your grandma."  He wasn't going to mention her mother because it always upsets her. And she wouldn't talk to anyone for days. The last time that McGill mentioned it, she cut them off for almost a month. And that was the longest timeout they had.  And he was worried that if it happened again that she wouldn't ever speak to them again.</p><p>Though he knew that the others wouldn't mind it, they didn't like Ava being around like he did. She brought a sense of normality to their ranks. "Yeah I know but that doesn't stop the jealousy that I have." Ava sighed, "I got to go. Grandma has dinner ready."  "I will see you tomorrow." <br/>—<br/>"What happened Ava?" Jack asked as his granddaughter came down the stairs, still frowning. "Gordon came over while you are gone." She answered as she took the elastic band around her wrist and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, "said he was sorry for missing yesterday."</p><p>"And you believe that?" Jocelyn Reilly, Ava's mother, asked to step into the dining room. Ava span on her heel surprise filling her features, "Mom? What are you doing here?"  She hadn't seen her mother in months not since Jack and Marion took her to the rehab center and she refused to go see her. She didn't want to remember her mother being who she was before she left. And didn't want to see her in the process of detoxing.</p><p>"Your grandma brought me over for dinner tonight so I could see you."</p><p>Ava nodded her head numbly before speaking, "No I don't believe that. I never would because I know if it was for his secretary reminding him about it he wouldn't have come over. And I bet anything you didn't remember yesterday was my birthday either." Jocelyn paled at her statement as Ava rolled her eyes to cover up the hurt. "Doesn't surprise me. Excuse me, I am going to help grandma." She said before she brushed past her grandfather and mother.</p><p>"You are going to have your hands full with her dad when she gets older. She is already too much like Gordon then she will ever admit."  Jocelyn muttered. "And let me worry about it we are the ones raising her. Not you. You made your choice. You aren't going to come in here and destroy the progress she made." <br/>The oldest Reilly girl rolled her eyes, that wasn't her intention at all. She just wanted to see her daughter. But he would never believe her. She had caused too much trouble to be taken seriously. <br/>—<br/>"Come on pick up Adam. Pick up." Ava muttered as she paced the length of her bedroom, her phone pressed to her ear. She had dinner with her mother and grandparents and had been silent throughout the whole thing. Scared she was going to break and say stuff that she didn't mean.<br/>She knew it was only a matter of time before things changed. That she was going to change that her life was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 03.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 3:</p><p>“Hello? Adam’s voice asked after the second ring. “Oh thank god you answered.’ Ava said as she sat on the edge of the bed. </p><p>“Ava, what’s wrong?” </p><p>“When I went downstairs for dinner my mother was there. And it was so awkward.”  </p><p>“Tell me what happened.” Adam said as he sat down on his own bed. </p><p>Thankful that his father approved his friendship with Ava, he, like Coach Reilly, wanted his son and Ava together. </p><p>“She showed up like nothing had happened, I guess she is getting out and she is coming to live here.” </p><p>“Are you serious? Is she ready for it?” </p><p>“I don’t think she is. But she is already trying to waltz in and be my mom again.” Ava answered, “I don’t know what I should do.”</p><p> Adam sighed, “give her a chance Ava, I know you have given her plenty but one more chance is all you can do. Let her try and be your mom.” </p><p>“Why do you have to make so much damn sense?” She asked with a weak laugh. “That's my curse in life Ava.” He returned before sighing hearing his father’s voice come from down the stairs, “I got to go, I will see you in the morning.’  </p><p>Ava mumbled her goodbye and laid back on her bed. “Give her one more chance, what damage would it do?’</p><p> “I don’t know Ava but this time I am ready to be here and be your mom.”  Her mother said from the doorway</p><p>“Well forgive me if I don’t believe you. You already left once and you are going to leave again.” The younger Reilly girl commented before she stood up and went to the dresser to pull out her pajamas so she  could go to bed.</p><p> “Ava.” Grace stepped into the bedroom. “Just leave me alone mom. I have to go to bed and I do have to go to school tomorrow.”  </p><p>Grace sighed, her mother warned her this may happen. </p><p>Her daughter was no longer the shy, sweet and innocent little 6 year old she left. She was now a 10 year old, that understood everything and why she left.</p><p> “We will talk about this later.’ Ava nodded her head as she stepped into the adjoining bathroom to change. “Don’t hold your breath Grace.’ She muttered more to herself than to her mother. <br/>***<br/>2 Weeks Later<br/>***<br/>“Ava honey, you need to wake up.’ Jack said, turning on the light in his granddaughter's bedroom. </p><p>“Grandpa? What’s wrong?’ Ava asked as she rolled to her side to look at him. </p><p>“Your parents were arrested.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>She bolted straight up, heart racing in her chest. She knew about the past tickets and DUI’s because Jake’s uncle was a cop and informed them of all the wrong doings that Gordon did. </p><p>“He was pulled over for driving with an open container, speeding, and driving under the influence.’</p><p> Ava rubbed her hand over her forehead and frowned, “Maybe it is a good thing that I got sick and couldn’t go over there today.” Grace decided that since she and Gordon were trying to reconcile that Ava should spend more time with them both at Gordon’s apartment. </p><p>“What was mom doing?” she questioned as she reached for the water glass that was on her night stand. “The same stuff as last time.’ Jack sighed, he had told his wife that it wasn’t a good idea to let Grace back in their home around her 10 year old daughter who was still very young and impressionable. </p><p>“Why are you telling me this?” His granddaughter questioned raising her blue eyes to look at him. </p><p>“Because I didn’t want you to be blind siding you tomorrow if you go to school. It's going to be all over. Jake’s uncle is that one picked them up.” </p><p>“Great, just what I need is Jake to give me more crap for my parents being dead beats.” Her voice shook at the end, like she was trying to pull her emotions back together. She hated to show weakness in front of her grandfather. He hated signs of weaknesses.</p><p> “Ava.’ </p><p>“It’s fine grandpa.’ She returned as she sniffed back the tears,she had to remember that her parents weren’t worth the tears, they never were. </p><p>“I am going to let you go back to sleep okay? We will see you in the morning.” Jack said as he leaned over and kissed Ava’s forehead. She nodded her head and laid back down on the bed.<br/>**<br/>“Did you hear about Ava’s parents?” Roger asked the next morning at their usual meeting spot.</p><p> Adam nodded his head, “I talked to her this morning, she didn’t say much, just that she wasn’t coming to school today because she is still sick.’ </p><p>He had lied right to their faces, Ava was feeling better, but she just didn’t want them to give her crap because of what her parents had done once again. It wasn’t fair of them to judge Ava for something that her parents were constantly doing. </p><p>“Well then we will just hold off on our fun with her until tomorrow.” Miles commented, it was one of the hawks favorite past times giving Ava crap about everything and anything. </p><p>And this news was just going to be the beginning of something more exciting for them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>